The Nursery bros
"After many years, we finally got dem' sickos." - Jack-O-Rider 06-12-2024 The Nursery Bros are by far the most dangerous creation of the Baldi's Basics modder MissterRomblox32 on the CocoBananers website. Appearance These bros are kinda generic, but also creative, they seem to wear a doctor's coat that is almost clearly white thanks to it' s desing, where one of the brothers head come out, and some black pants. The small head somehow remembers a bit to a character from Hollow Knight, but maybe it' s because of the red hair it's so artificial that it looks like a horn, and the other one in the left arm seems to barely resemble a female head as the hair suggests, with a permanent smile. Mechanics There' s a randomdized door programmed to appear after the second floor, if left clicked the player will enter a green room screen with two boxes, the game files call this place "The Nursery", after that the Nursery bros will proceed to appear in there, that seems filled with medical crosses and a bad 3D skeleton that is used for MissterRomblox's characters and profile pic. After they manifest in the room three medicines will appear in the left box showed in the picture three types of medicines that will help you or ruin your momento with a 50/50 chance in total. These medicines can be: *Medical Pills: They upgrate/downgrate thye player' s speed. *Pill jar: They upgrate/downgrate the character' s intelligence, letting the player know the answers before typing it/not seeing some numbers correctly. *Vitamine Jarine: It can eliminate a character/the player for the whole run. These effects seem to be explained with the detention poster near The Nursery, quoting this: "Room for improvement is seeable in our chool, but we need to see if they can stop mixing medicines togueter". After that, The Nursery will be closed for 50 seconds, to open up once again. Secondary effects If the Vitamine Jaruine kills the player six times in a floor, at night time the real player will have a dream of the bros three days later. After this happens the real player for some reason will search some paper and draw in it a segment of what he dreamed about. After this the next day the drawing will be judged, if there's a red marker cross in a corner it means it is accepted by The Nursery bros but if not then it will be scrapped. When it' s accepted then the drawing will turn into reality for some unexplainable reason. Victim 1 : Bloody Mary's Bloody Mary A 11 year old kid from New York played the mod for his Youtube channel "Lorenzoo_Gaming" and barely managed to get a good strike with the Vitamine Jaruine at floor 5, four and a half days later his 1 year old brother was found almost as a skeleton on his cradle, leaving a traumatizing memory to the kid. The kid now seems currently to be in intensive Therapy, and that's the way the "MissterSTOPIT" association was started in a CocoBananers Discord, made to track down all the anomalous activity of MissterRomblox32's mods, to not let these things happen even more often. Victim 2 : Hot Dog Time out A teenager girl between 14-15 years old in California tried the full version of BBiEaL a saturday night, leaving her a bad streak of the Vitamine Jarine her first time reaching floor 2, leaving her to the chaotic effect of The Nursery bros, this time when she came back from Highschool she found her garage burning down with her dog dried up to the bones, hanging inside, with what it was described to a realistic version of the bros standing in front of the garage door. We couldn' t believe at first until the drawing and the dog were found. This event caused the USA goberment stated some rules against the madness going on, having to shutdown Cocobananas in the whole United States. Victim 3 : They checked from underneath Near the Mexican border a group of young adults had pen drives with the mod in it to cause a masive terrorist attack in their country, but one of them to check if the mod worked as they planned, as planned, after the time needed for the holocaust to happen after the testing, it seemed that the bros actually killed all the people involved in the whole operation. These included the young adults, the trafficants for the pen drives with the mod and the whole company they bought the pens themselves, using the same technique with each one of them, via stabbing them from underneath their feet, sucking them down their blood andb tearing them apart. The whole country after learning from the story, they had to shut down the game in Steam due to the massive massacre that happen in just one day, that meaning The Nursery bros could actually kill a whole state to do the job, the madness go so far to petitions to put Mystman12 himselft on jail due to somebody he didn' t even knew existed. This was the last chance for the "MissterSTOPIT" to end the madness once it for all, and they REALLY had a plan for this moment. Victim 4 : OPERATION = ANTI-VAXXERS After the Mexican massacre the user @LilyLala#12987 proceeded to go on vacations on the nearest "MissterSTOPIT" association point where we planned the attack. After Lily risked her life by doing the forsaken ritual to bring the brothers over here, after many attemps of the drawings being scrapped by the duo, she finally managed to get one of the drawings accepted. Once it happened the whole hive of users prepared for their arrival, as Lily was asleep, the brothers came from the electrical wiring from the PC. Once they got near Lily the whole army of members started attacking the duo, surprised of the attack, hospitalizing many of the member that were in that night. Once The Nursery bros grabbed by the neck Lily as the needle slowly came from the floor, she started to balance herselft to the brothers, knocking them down and trowing with her best attemp to the needle, unafortunaly the clothes were the only ones being injected. As the two of them started hitting each other in the head until it broke, one of the members managed to make trip the maniatic duo to the needle in the bed while they were trying to "Blood check" everyone in the room. And like that, The Nursery bros dreaded to the last drop, leaving only their medical clothes and a fetus that resembled pretty much themselfs. After the big event the FBI toke the new born with them for future inspection, and everything went almost back to normal, due to when CocoBananers got into the public once again, when the admins tried to block MissterRomblox32 from their site, it wasn't posible, somehow the account was unblockable, even for the owner of the whole website couldn' t block him. The next morning in CocoBananers devlog section Misster managed to post one of his own, saying the following sentence: "I see that my character mod was a total flop, i understand all the happenings and all the horrors i made with The Nursery bros, so i deleted his mod page and made a more simpatic one, called Mrs. ToS, a lovely dumpster of figures that resemble the late 90's! Be online and remember: Where there's darkness, there's happiness!" Speechless, the only user who replied to the devlog that day was called Jack-O-Rider dared to reply saying the following: "After many years, we finally got dem' sickos." We were even more speechless when we noticed that... Jack-O-Rider had a corrupted picture of the realistic "The Nursery bros" somehow smiling to the camera as his profile picture. We couldn' t believe it. They were still alive. They were still lurking in the shadows. And the worst of all... They could may have revenge on all of us one day... Trivia *The Nursery bros were inspired by the Webkinz Killer rumors from the early 2000's, explaining why some of the medications were downgrates once they are consumed. *The Nursery bros are by far the most deathly creation of MissterRomblox32, due to them killing phisically and virtually their victims. Category:Characters Category:Fictional events Category:MissterRomblox32's Creations Category:Ducked up page (A.k.a: Disturbing Images or Gore)